


so good

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [46]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: (Any pairing from Queen including poly!) Brian is being such a soft, sweet good boy that his dom(s) is/are feeling very in love and lucky to have him and just had to show him how he/they feel through actions while showering him with praises at the same time. He/They basically worship(s) Brian’s every inch of his body and treat(s) him so good that by the end Brian is sobbing and begging so prettily, slipping happily into subspace feeling all floaty and content.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 21





	so good

“We’re so lucky,” Freddie murmured in the sub’s ear, dragging his hands over the inside of his thighs and lightly pinching the sensitive skin to hear the soft hitch on his throat. “Such a well-behaved sub all for us. Gonna show you just how good you are,” He whispered hotly, kissing the side of his neck.

Roger, who had been following Freddie’s fingers with kisses and nips, straightened and softly pressed their lips together, gently cupping his jaw. Brian let out a faint whine as the blond didn’t use his tongue, but kept it sweet and chaste. The sub reached up and laid his hands carefully on the dom’s torso as he allowed himself to be pushed further into Freddie’s chest. 

A hand was suddenly in his hair, tugging his away from the drummer. Another pair of lips were on his in a second. John. He kissed a little harder, a little more dirty, but still slowly. The younger dom sucked on Brian’s bottom lip before dragging his teeth over it, pulling a whine from the guitarist.

As John kissed Brian, the drummer kissed down his chest, licking over his nipple while he thumbed over the other. A shiver raced up his spine when Roger rolled his tongue over the nub.

John pulled away from the sub and Brian gazed up at him. His lips were swollen and pink and he was holding back another full-body shiver under Freddie and Roger’s touches. “Perfect for us.”


End file.
